Myths
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: 'You know, when you wake up at 3AM there's a 80% of possibilities that someone's watching you.' One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Aidou Hanabusa *sad face*. I do own, however, my OC Rena and the plot.**

* * *

The full moon glowed in the night sky as the first leaves of the trees fell down, announcing the beginning of autumn. The streets were silent, all it could be heard was the whisper of the cold breeze as it whipped the trees and stirred Rena's red hair. She smiled to herself as the young male beside her took her soft hand, intertwining their fingers. The couple walked calmly down the small and peaceful park, getting closer to her house.

"You know, when you wake up at 3AM it's probably because someone is watching you." The blond-haired male commented as they arrived at her house.

"Really? That is… interesting." Rena giggled nervously as she glanced around. "So, how was the party? Did you like it?" She asked trying to change the subject.

He chuckled at that knowing how she hated horror stories, and that was why he said what he said. He loved teasing her girlfriend.

"I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." He winked at her, which made her blush and look away.

The handsome male kissed her lightly on her lips before he turned on his heels and started to walk away, heading his own home.

"Hanabusa!" She shouted from behind him. He glanced at her as a smile crept on her face. "Happy birthday."

* * *

Rena stretched as the moonlight seeped through the window. She yawned loudly while getting up to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and walked slowly towards the bathroom, her footsteps echoing through the entire house.

Suddenly, Hanabusa's words repeated in her mind,

_'You know, when you wake up at 3AM it's probably because someone is watching you'._

Her heart skipped a beat when she glanced at the big clock. It was 3:01AM. She knew it was just his way to cause her panick, but still she couldn't help but feel insecure.

Taking careful steps, she crossed the hall towards the light switch. She took a deep breath before pressing it. But nothing happened; the lights didn't turn on. She bit her lower lip as her heart raced so fast that it could be heard by everyone in the house. Everyone.

Rena shook her head thinking that she was scared for no reason.

"That Hanabusa, I'm going to kill him someday." She speak out loud while she started to head back to her room "Getting scared by this… how-" She stopped dead in her tracks as the sound of footsteps that weren't hers began to echo through the dark corridor.

She turned around as soon as the sound reached her ears. Panick kept growing inside her and she couldn't stand it anymore so, clenching her fists as an attempt to calm the adrenaline to continue running through her veins, she made her way to the bedroom as fast as her feet let her. Picking up her phone, she press the bottom to turn it on so she could call someone to come to her rescue. It didn't work. It was like all the electronic devices were out of energy. There was someone in her house. She hadn't imagined it.

However, she kept trying to think of excuses that could explain the sounds that were still resonating between the walls.

"Don't worry, Rena, it was the neighbor." She tried to calm herself down as she approached the bathroom with shaking steps. "There's nothi-"

As soon as the door was shut, a laugher that caused cold shivers to roll down her spine sounded behind her.

She turned around.

* * *

Aidou knocked at the door of his girlfriend's house one more time, concern starting to fill his mind. When he was about to pull out his mobile phone to call her, the wooden door opened slowly and, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he stepped in. However, Rena wasn't there awaiting with open arms as she always was. The blond-haired male walked upstairs after he was done looking for her in the ground floor.

He smiled his usual playful smirk when he noticed the light of the bathroom slipping through the aperture of the its door.

"I found you, Rena-chan~" He sang happily, thinking she was hiding inside.

His smile dropped as soon as his gaze dropped on the mirror before. Written in bloody words was something that made his chest ache in full concern and something he hadn't felt for years: fear.

_'You know, when you wake up at 3AM it's probably because someone is watching you... __**And they may don't go away'**_

Not knowing what was really happening, he turned around just when the front door closed with a bang and a laughter echoed through the entire house.


End file.
